ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Talbert Stokeworth
Talbert Stokeworth is the Lord of House Stokeworth, Master of Whisperers under King Robert III Baratheon, and the former Hand of the King under King Beric Baratheon. Biography Talbert Stokeworth was born to Lord Felton Stokeworth and Lady Genna Stokeworth in the year 310 AC. Born during the beginning of the War of Repayment he was sent away from Castle Stokeworth to escape the fighting. He was returned at age two once the war had ended. He first ten years of life he was isolated with only the company of Maester Ralf, the house Maester and his teacher, along with the occasional visit by his parents. In his time with Maester Ralf he proved himself as a natural administrator by keeping better records of Maester Ralf's books and scrolls than the Maester himself. He was also taught extensive amounts about penmanship making him an expert scribe. His life was mostly pleasant until his mother died when he was twelve. His father became even more brutal than he had been before forcing Talbert to take lessons with a knight on how to handle a sword. A problem that was found that Talbert had no skill with a sword due to martial ineptitude. Due to this, in an act of cruelty, his father sent Maester Ralf away to punish his son for his lack of skills as a fighter. He lived a miserable life until age sixteen when his father was thrown from a horse and loss most of his the ability to walk. Due to this his father, who was at the time a member of the small council for the king, had his son act as his stand in on the council. It was a shock to Talbert, but he accepted the position. He spent much of his time in King's Landing relaying messages back and forth from the council to his father. It was during this time he took an interest in espionage. He would read letters to his father and learn secrets and even began to have servants eaves drop around the city. It was at age nineteen that he met Prince Beric Baratheon, who was eleven at the time. He became fond of the future king, but had limited interaction with him. It was later that year that Talbert's father died due to complications from his fall. Even though he no longer was allowed to attend meetings with the Small Council he spent much of his time in King's Landing even thought he was now lord of house Stokeworth. Over time he was able to speak with Prince Beric more often eventually they became friends, even though Talbert acted more as a mentor. When Talbert was twenty two in the year 332 AC Prince Beric became King Beric. Talbert was pleased for his young friend, but returned to Castle Stokeworth as he they both had lordly duties to attend to. However, they continued to speak through letters. It was when Talbert was twenty six that he received news that the current Hand of the King had passed and that King Beric wished for Talbert to take the position as Hand of the King. Talbert quickly accepted the position and assumed the role as hand. For many years Talbert's role as Hand of the King was uneventful. He even married Lady Dacey Pyle and had two children Ralf Stokeworth, born 338 AC, and Ravella Stokeworth, born 340 AC. It was only one year after his daughter's birth that his life was forever changed. It was the year 341 AC and Aurion the Exile sailed for Westeros. With the War of the Exile in full blow Talbert was put under great stress and his relationship with King Beric become strained. Once the war was over the realm had become unstable and what was left of the Bastard Dragon's army had become bandits. Talbert was already on poor terms with King Beric, but conditions worsened in 352 AC when King Beric's wife died giving birth to their third child Prince Edric. The king spent most of his time drunk and angry. Talbert tried to mend the realm even if the king was not, but when the Crisis of the Claw occurred it was the last straw for Talbert. King Beric wanted to continue applying force against the North over the peninsula, but Talbert tried to talk sense to the man. Finally the situation was resolved, but Talbert's relationship with Beric was at the point of no return. It was that same year that Talbert's wife died from an infection and in a very emotional state Talbert and and Beric met alone in the Tower of the King. It was that day in the year 354 AC that Talbert left the postilion of Hand of the King. It is unknown if King Beric dissmised Talbert or if Talbert resigned, but everyone in the Red Keep could hear the yells. Talbert left for Castle Stokeworth immediately after with all his guards and belongings. It was soon after the War of the Burning Brand began and Talbert stayed in his keep not once leaving the halls. It was in the year 357 AC when the war had concluded that Talbert began to utilize the fields around Castle Stokeworth to feed the recovering kingdom, but at a higher price. He continued to supply food and other resources and gained a substantial wealth. Talbert had become a recluse and stayed in his keep with only servants and his children getting any sight of him. In 361 AC Talbert, who was now fifty one, heard news that King Beric had killed himself. That night their was only one noise heard in the keep. Some said they heard Talbert weep, some say they heard him laugh, and some say they heard a bit of both. Now in the year 370 AC Talbert, now age sixty, continues to rule Castle Stokeworth. He walks with a cane that is heard echoing throughout the halls as he walks. He prefers to be alone, but has become less of a recluse over the years. He still keeps his ear open as his interest in politics has not declined. Talbert decided that with the state of the realm that he was needed in the capital and made his way there where he met with King Alesander Baratheon. However, a few days after their visit Alesander was poisned and died. In the aftermath Talbert was made an advisor to the small council by Roland Westerling. Not long after being put in his new position he was once again raised to a full member of the small council as Master of Whisperers. Timeline * 310 AC: Born to Felton Stokeworth and his lady wife * 326 AC: Stood in for his father on the Small Council * 329 AC: Meets Beric Baratheon * 336 AC: Becomes Hand of the King * 341 AC: War of the Exile begins, Relationship with Beric declines * 342 AC: War ends, the realm becomes unstable * 352 AC: Crisis of the Claw occurs * 354 AC: Argues with King Beric and leaves position as Hand of the King * 354 AC: War of the Burning Brand begins * 357 AC: Talbert starts supplying food and earns a substantial fortune * 357 AC: Isolates himself from most people * 361 AC: Learns of King Beric's death * 370 AC: Does not attend the Grand Tournament * 370 AC: Meets with King Alesander Baratheon in King's Landing * 370 AC: Becomes an advisor to the Small Council * 370 AC: Is made Master of Whisperers Family * Felton Stokeworth, Father (294 AC - 326 AC) * Genna Stokeworth, Mother (296 AC - 322 AC) ** Talbert Stokeworth, Lord of Stokeworth (310 AC) ** Dacey Pyle, Lady of Stokeworth (314 AC - 354 AC) *** Ralf Stokeworth, Heir to house Stokeworth (338 AC) *** Ella Stokeworth, Daughter in Law (338 AC) **** Wallace Stokeworth, Grandson (350 AC) **** Harold Stokeworth , Grandson (352 AC) *** Ravella Stokeworth, Daughter (340 AC) *** Harrion Farring, Son in Law (336 AC) **** Roslin Farring, Granddaughter (348 AC) Household * Ralf Stokeworth, Son and Heir ** Gift: Leadership ** Negative Trait: None * Maester Alister, House Maester ** Gift: Sums ** Negative Trait: Deformity (Missing left ear) * Petyr, Personal Assistant and Guard ** Gift: Strong, Towering ** Negative Trait: Mute * Ser Royland, Captain of Guard ** Gift: Maritally Adept ** Negative Trait: None * Walder, Personal Informant ** Gift: Agent ** Negative Trait: None Category:House Stokeworth Category:Crownlander Category:Westerosi